


Attack on Titan but its MCYT

by purple2panda



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, Other, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple2panda/pseuds/purple2panda
Summary: Attack on Titan spoilers (you have been warned)It's what the title says... its the same storyline but written in my style and have some small additions to it.Character List:Dream SMP members if they were in Attack on TitanTechno - MikasaWilbur - ErenPhilza - Erens DadTommy - JeanTubbo - ArminDream - LeviSapnap - YamirGeorge - HistoriaNiki - Erens MotherBad - BertholdSkeppy - ReinerQuackity - SashaKarl - ConnySam - HannesFundy - HangeEret - MarcoJack - GuntherRanboo - ErwinSchlatt - Rod ReisHbomb - FlochAnt - Commander PyxisDrista - KenniePoki - PetraCorpse - MikePunz - a horsePurpled - Annie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Attack on Titan but its MCYT

Wilburs POV

They said it was indestructible, they said it would last forever. I warned them but they never listened, why would they listen to a 10 year old boy? People in these walls are stupid, thinking that everything is perfectly fine and not thinking about what's on the other side. 

The day seemed like any other. I was told to go out and collect wood with Techno; told to go out and collect wood with Techno and not expecting him to do everything. It was a task I hated and I always asked for his help as he's the strongest out of the two of us. We spent- wait no let me rephrase that, Techno spent around 3 hours collecting firewood while I sat under a tree and took a little nap. I was awoken by a nightmare of some sort...I couldn’t remember what it was about but I had tears streaming down my face. Techno came to me confused but swore to not tell anyone about what happened. 

When we were going through the gate on the way back, we bumped into a drunk Sam. He was a Garrison, meant to be prepared for the walls breaking at any moment yet he was drunk on the job and not in any way fit for a fight. I walked through, telling them that they are not prepared for the walls to break: not prepared for the worst. Of course they laughed about it. I’m a 10 year old boy who doesn’t know what I was talking about. I walked away in a huff, Techno keeping quiet behind me. I was going on about how I wanted to be a soldier when I grow up; how I wouldn't be useless; how I was going to join the Scout Regiment and how I was going to kill all the titans. Techno then suddenly spoke stopping in his place. 

“You are not joining the Scouts.” He told me in his monotone voice, “there is no good reason to join.”

“There is! I am going to join the Scouts and kill all the titans. Every last one.” I told him.

“You're just going to get yourself killed!”

“I would rather die fighting for humanity and not rot away in the walls doing nothing knowing that there is a whole world out there!”

“What would your father want? What would your mother want?”

“It’s my life! I can choose what I want to do!”

That's when the bell rang.

“The scouts are back! Come on we can still make it in time!” I grabbed Technos wrist and dragged him towards the main street. 

I couldn’t see. Too many people were in the way. Please. I just want to catch a glimpse of them. I kept running through the crowd looking for a gap or something to stand on. My eyes then caught sight of two crates stacked on top of each other. I quickly ran over and pulled one off so Techno and I could both see. The view wasn’t something I expected to see… there were around 50 horses, possibly even less. Some were covered in blood, some had their uniform ripped… what had happened out there? I then caught a glimpse of the best fighter Dream! He had the normal dead look on his face and just continued forward. Why was he so down? He was the best fighter after all and he could defeat any titan coming his way! If I was him I would always have a smile on my face. They carried on forward without looking back. I wanted to follow them but I was held back by a strong arm. 

“We’re going home.” 

That was all I needed to hear from Techno before I was pulled away. He had a strong grip on my arm, not letting go until we had gone far away from the main street.

“You see why you're not joining the scouts. They all die and don’t get anywhere.”

I stopped walking and clenched my fists. 

“What do you know? They are always trying their hardest and are going to take back the world from titans! Why can’t people just appreciate them risking their lives for humanity?!” 

I tried to run but Techno was too quick for me. He grabbed my wrist again and started pulling me in the direction of our home. 

“We are going back home”

*****************

“Wilbur wants to join the scouts.”

I dropped the wood and turned to face Techno. Why?

“YOU TRAITOR!”

Why did he snitch?

“Wilbur what are you thinking?! You are not joining the scouts!”

Why did he tell mother?

“I want to help humanity! That’s why I want to join the Scouts!”

Why did he tell her that I wanted to join the scouts?

“You're not helping if you’re just going to get killed! That's the opposite of what you want!”

Why did he snitch?

“Niki let the boy be. He has a goal and you know how hard it is to pull someone away from something they are passionate about.”

Why was dad sticking up for me?

“Now you must excuse me, my boat is here.”

Why did dad stick up for me and suddenly leave? 

He stood at the door, a bag by his side. “Wil, look after your mother and Techno, look after Wilbur. Make sure he doesn’t get into any more trouble ok?” He turned to leave and took a couple steps before turning back around pulling out a key which was around his neck, “oh and Wilbur, when I come back I’ll show you what's in the basement.” 


End file.
